How Little We Know
by Tsubaki Yayoi
Summary: This is a story of my favourite pairing so enjoy Chapter 6 now up after a very long absence
1. Chapter 1 A Request

How Little We Know

A/N Hey its Tsubaki Yayoi713 here with a RagnaxTsubaki Fic.  
Now many people ask questions like 'why this pairing' and 'thats unlikely to happen' but its fanfiction and what the fans want the fans get. This story focuses on their relationship towards each other as bitter enemies turn allies it is certain that there will be some fun moments and a few sad but enough rambling lets begin.

This is a tribute to RegnaResoleon who recently left our community.  
This is also my first fic be nice.

Update 02/9/12 spelling errors fixed and a few lines changed to work better

Disclaimer- I do not own any content from blazblue as it is the property of arc systems works

Chaper 1- A request

Ragna yawned as he woke from the clutches of sleep.

"Damn it thats the last time that I sleep on the ground" He contemplated As he rose to his feet he noticed a figure walking towards him. As on instinct he reached for Blood-Scythe. The lone figure drew nearer he could make out that it was a young girl in a gothic style dress and her hair with bows that made her look like a...

"The hell rabbit" He growled as she approached "Come to Piss me off some more"

As the figure reached him Ragna recieved a slap to the face.  
"Quiet you filthy beast" She said with her usual bored demeamour "I require you to look for a certain person who is essential to our fight against Terumi or have you forgotton about him already" Said the figure

"Fine Rachel who do you need me to look for is it that crybaby Noel or..." Ragna

"Miss Yayoi" She said bluntly

"Escuse me it sounded as if you meant that red haired bitch from the librarium" He Said in disbelief "You know the one who tried to kill Noel and my brother"

"As devoted to librarium as she is it is possible that she may defect if she knows the true nature Of 'Captain' Hazama" Replied Rachel

"The fuck makes you think that" "She is probably in league with them already.  
wouldn't fuckin' suprise me in the least" He snapped

she sighed "You brainless beast, if she was in league with them she would know who Hazama truely is and my servant Valkenhayn assures me that she has no connection with any of Terumi's allies except as being their subordinates"

Ragna agrees "fine but if she so much as tries to attack me i'm gonna fuckin' kill her"

"I would prefer if she does not come to harm I believe that restraining her would be the best option"

Ragna smirks "Yeah i'll do my best"

Rebel 1 end

A/N I think that went well

Review please


	2. Chapter 2 The Search

How Little We know

A/N Thanks to all of those that read my first chapter and many thanks to Echoesofmercy and Bebere for reviewing the last chapter I have also updated the first chapter with grammer fixes and a little content

Disclaimer- I do not own blazblue as it is the property of arc system works

"talking"  
(Thoughts)

Chapter 2- The Search

"Where the hell could she be" Ragna mumbled to himself still pissed that rachel had sent Him on such a stupid task "When I see Rabbit I'm gonna..." Ragna's thoughts were interupted by a familiar voice

"Hey Pedophile" said a cloaked child

"Aww hell no not now I really don't have time for this shit" cursed Ragna

"Hey dick Luna wants dinner" Said the figure

Ragna at this time was trying to formulate a plan on how to escape from the small child

"Hey shithead Luna's talking to you" said Platinum Ragna growled "piss off plat I have better things to do than buy you dinner all the time"  
"Either you buy luna dinner or she molesting luna"

Ragna countered "what the hell I havent molested you in the slightest"  
And at that Platinum grabbed his hand and pressed it against her near non-existant breast

At doing this she screamed at the top of her voice "HELP THIS MAN IS MOLESTING ME"  
The crowd around them stopped to stare as Ragna struggled to escape her grasp he gave in and said "Fine...fine just let go of me people are starting to stare"

"Yeah" Platinum said as she fist pumped Ragna sighed "where do you want to eat then"  
To which Platinum replied "orient town"  
"lets go then"  
(Shoulda Figured she would show up)

As they reached the restruant Ragna spotted the person he was looking for in the same restruant that they were heading into and he silently praised platinum for her help not that he would ever admit it.  
as they made there way through the restruant to a table he did his best to keep his eye on her.  
To his surprise th only avilable seats were at the same table Tsubaki sat at.

When they reached the table he saw that Tsubaki was daydreaming

Tsubaki POV

"What am I going to do Captain Hazama's going to be furious if I don't capture at least one of them"  
"even if they are my friends I can't disobey a direct order from the imperator I would face a court marshal or worse execution. I wond..." Her thoughts were disturbed by a Platinum

"Hey you harlot can we sit here" Spouted Luna "Quiet you idiot or we'll get kicked out" Whispered Ragna "Sorry about that Miss...?"  
(I will pretend that I don't know her)

Snapping out of my stupor I reply "Tsubaki"  
(I look up to see a young blonde girl and a man in a red coat with a huge sword ...could it be Ragna the bloodedge here theres no way he would show his face in a public place with a bounty his size)

"Ragna the Bloodedge" I yell

Ragna facepalms and says "Aww shit"

Rebel 2 end

Review please


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

How Little We Know

A/N Tsubaki Yayoi713 here bringing you a new chapter To all those who reviewed thank you and I will try to take your advice on board to fix spelling errors So without further ado heres chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own blazblue as it is owned by Arc system works

Chapter 3 The Meeting

"Aww Shit" Face palmed Ragna "Calm down Tsu I didnt come to kill you or some other shit"

"Calm down h-how can I calm down when the Grim Reaper is s-standing right in f-front of me"  
Stuttered a visibly shaken Tsubaki.  
(What am I going to do if I try to arrest him I could be killed by that grimore of his)

"Hey Tsu we came here to have a meal, not to kill anyone especially you" Said Ragna with a softer tone "Speak for yourself idiot Luna would fight her for being a bitch from the NOL"  
Platinum's voice changed to one of a boy "Luna be nice even Ragna is being civil for once" said the new voice

"Sena from now on try to be in control more cause Luna is going to burn a hole in my wallet With all these dinners she forces me to buy" "Do you have any idea what she did this time to convince me..." Ragna tried to finish but was interupted by Tsubaki looking confused "Umm who is this person..s"  
"Oh her"Ragna pointed at Platinum "This is Platinum the Trinity"  
"At the moment the civil one Sena is in control, before it was Luna the annoying one and then theres Trinity who doesnt come out much"  
said Ragna rolling his eyes at the eyesone known as Platinum.

"Trinity as in Trinity of the six heroes w-what an honor c-could I speak to Trinity herself?" questioned Tsubaki "Platinum shook her head and said "Shes asleep at the moment and it is rare for her to come out"

"Ohh I see" Said a dissapointed Tsubaki "So umm is it all right if we sit here" said Ragna turning his attention to Tsubaki "Of course anyone who is a friend of the six heroes is a friend of mine" exclaimed Tsubaki "Okay then" Said a shocked Ragna (That went better than I hoped)

During their dinner tsubaki asked "So when does the feared Grim Reaper make friends with one of the six heroes"  
"FRIENDS" exclaimed both Platinum and Ragna together quite shocked at this statement "WE are any thing but, I hate that bitch" said Ragna with a fierce growl in platinum's direction "Luna is no friend of this...this PERVERT" countered Luna "Real mature Luna" mumbled Ragna "Ragna's right Luna you need to calm down" Sena agreed.

"Okay fine Luna will be quiet for now but when we leave..."  
"Do you two always go on like this?" Asked Tsubaki "why do you care you sl..." Luna was about to continue when she remembered her promise "shit it's difficult for Luna to be Civil, how does Ragna do it?" looking at him with her pleading, heart shaped eyes.  
"Uhh whats with that look Plat?" asked a weirded out Ragna "what look" asked Luna playing dumb.  
"How about the one you just gave me it was really creepy as if you 'liked'me"

"How dare you think that the great Luna likes a useless shithead like you"  
"Maybe it's cause your always hanging around me for no good reason" retorted Ragna visably Peeved "..." Luna was unable to reply "So...Tsubaki what are you doing after you leave?" Inquired Ragna as casually as possible "What did you just say Ragna" asked a confused Tsubaki "I simply asked if you were doing anything after you leave the restruant" repeated Ragna

"Ragna's got a girlfriend, Ragna's got a girlfriend" Chanted Luna "Luna thinks you are nothing but a skirt chasing pervert"

"What did I do to deserve this?" groaned Ragna "How dare you say such a thing" countered Tsubaki who at this point had a face as red as her hair.  
(This is going to be a long day) she thought.

Rebel 3 end

A/N Remember to read and review until next time dear readers


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

How Little We Know

A/N How did you like the last chapter pretty embarassing for them right? but no fight scene as some of you may have wanted but we will be into the romance part of this story in this Tsubakis six heroes complex pops up again you will know when. Enjoy

Disclaimer screw it you know the drill by now

Chapter 4 The Date

After the trio left the restruant after the embarrassing outburst by Luna both Ragna and Tsubaki were feeling rather hot under of the collar "Why the hell'd you say that Luna" said Ragna who was seething with anger at this moment "Well it's true Ragna is nothing but a pervert"  
"Luna bets you just wanna..."Luna was about to finish when something hit her and she fell unconsious Ragna looked to see where the object had come from and realised it had come from Tsubaki

"Thats much better, how do you put up with her?" Inquired Tsubaki retracting Izayoi.  
"With great difficulty, cause you have seen what she's like, she does everything she possibly can to piss me off" Replied Ragna calming down "I agree with you on that point, for a SS class criminal you seem like a really nice person" stated Tsubaki with a blush Feeling awkward Ragna replied "Thanks...I guess"  
"So tell me about yourself..." asked Tsubaki with a slight blush "huh...oh well there isn't much to tell" replied Ragna trying to avoid the question

"Nevertheless i'm interested" Tsubaki continued "I can't just accept that you are destroying the Librarium for no reason"  
"Well thats a first most people wouldnt have the guts to even speak to me let alone ask about my past..." replied Ragna absentmindedly (Man there is no fuckin' way that I can avoid these questions any longer)thought Ragna "ok if you are really interested..."

*One Ragna's life story later*

"Wow you were trained by JUBEI" squeeled Tsubaki visably excited by the fact that Ragna had been trained by one of her childhood heroes "Damn you are quite the fangirl aren't you" Said Ragna with a nervous chuckle (I'm gonna regret telling her that later)  
She ignored this remark and continued "Is it possible to meet Jubei Ragna?" She asked with pleading eyes "uhh...sure I think hes still around but I have no damn idea where"

"Thanks" the usually cool and composed Tsubaki could barely contain her excitment at the prospect.  
Unexpectedly Tsubaki gave Ragna a quick hug of appreciation which stunned Ragna "Woah...woah...woah when did you become all 'touchy feely' and shit"  
Blushing madly Tsubaki mumbled "I'm sorry I was just really excited thats all"

Still stunned Ragna mumbled "well then we better get moving if we are ever going to find him"  
Tsubaki nodded and as the two move away a sinister shodow watches them and says "So Lieutenant Yayoi has joined forces with Rags heh heh heh."

Rebel 4 end

A/N Man that took for ever to try and think of a realistic way to pair these two and I decided on a random burst of excitment as a prompt Well expect more upadates in the future but nowhere near as fast as my first three chapters As always Read and Review your contribution is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5 The Encounter

How Little We Know

A/N how did you like the last chapter? with this story I am working outside of my comfort zone but I am doing my best and I will continue to update with increasing infrequency as it will be around college so lets continue shall we...!

Chapter 5 The Encounter

Disclaimer I do not own blazblue in any way as it is owned by arc system works

"The hell's that rabbit"cursed Ragna as he looked for the vampires familiar figure  
"It would be just like her to do this to me, just my luck"  
"I would appreciate it if you did not such a vulgar term for my mistress" said a looming figure!  
Ragna went pale and screamed "G-G-GHOST"  
"No Ragna I am not an appirition and you know me well" said the figure  
"O-oh hey Valkenhayn, did the damn rabbit send your sorrry ass to find me" said Ragna regaining his tough demeanour  
"Yes madame Rachel requires your presence at the mansion, although why she would request you of all people is beyond me as it is unwise of her to mix with the lower classes" replied Valkenhayn in his usual polite tone but his words dripped venom  
"You would do well to come along now"

"The hell I will, I'm taking Tsubaki to see master Jubei at her request as it is impolite to dishonor a noblewoman of her stature" countered Ragna his words dripping with sarcasm.  
"Go back to the fuckin' rabbit and tell her that I'm not one of her servants" said Ragna turing to Tsubaki who for some time had been staring at the imposing figure of Valkenhayn . R . Helsing one of the six heroes and he was in front of her speaking to Ragna this was too much for her and she fainted.  
"The hell...?" exclaimed Ragna upon seeing her fall "aww shit I forgot that she is a six heroes fangirl" said Ragna as he face-palmed at the realisation.  
"Hey Valk would you mind helping me get her to Rachels mansion seeing as she is unconsious at the moment"  
"Of course madame Rachel wishes to speek to her as well as yourself" and at that they dissappeared into a black portal.

*At Rachels Mansion*

"Ah Ragna I see you found Miss Yayoi, this is someone who will become a close ally of ours if we can win her over"  
"Well you better keep her from Valk if you dont want tohave a squashed butler" smirked Ragna  
"Whatever do you meen Ragna" pondered Rachel  
"What I mean Rabbit is thatshe will try to continually to get close to him as she is obsessed with the six heroes" sighed Ragna  
Ragna turned to leave and find Tsu before she killed Valkenhayn with her obsession and a few minutes of searching revealed her to be reading what appeared to be a book on said subject. Ragna walked up to her and in his politestvoice he asked "Can we talk?"

Tsubaki POV

As I look up from my book I noticed that someone had entered the room and to my surprise it was Ragna.  
Of all the people she thought as a friend she would never have considered Ragna the Bloodedge to be one of them...if anything she still considered him to be an enemy of the Novis Ovis Librarium and as a Wing of Justice it was her duty to bring him to face his crimes.  
But upon meeting him she had seen one of her childhood heroes and he had promised her she would meet another of them.

Narrator POV

She replied "Of course what is it" she braced herself for the inevitable rage that was soon to follow but it never came instead she was greeted by a polite Ragna at which she gaped at his polite demeanour.  
"It's about you and your allegiance" replied Ragna  
"ohh I see..." said Tsubaki with a nervous sigh.


	6. Chapter 6 The Rabbit

How little we know

Chapter 6 - The Rabbit

Disclaimer - why bother you know i dont own Blazblue

A/N: Whew what a long time sorry about that guys i have been struggling for inspiration for this story as of late i know there are some of you that are awaiting this next chapter so without further adeu on with the characters will be occ in this chapter so be warned.

"So what do you want to talk about" asked Tsubaki doing her best to keep her composure

"I want to talk about your loyalty to the librarium"

"Ohh I see..." replied Tsubaki. She had known for some time that this question would eventually arise but try as she might she could not come up with an answer.

"Something wrong Tsu?" inquired Ragna.

"This can't wait"

He had been talking to Rachel and she was as blunt as ever when he had told her that he had found the Yayoi but showed the slightest surprise when he told her she was here.

"My goodness the rabid dog has managed to earn the respect of a noblewoman enough for her to follow it"

At this Ragna let out an angry retort "Freaking rabbit, for once can you give me a break"

"Why whatever do you mean Ragna" replied Rachel in her usual bored tone. Upon hearing this Ragnas anger had reached it's peak but before he lost it he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw something that dissolved his anger.

What he saw was Tsubaki looking at him with a pained expression "_Shit, what's with that look she's giving me, what did I do?" "_Hello anyone there" he was snapped back to reality by Tsubaki who was wondering why he had become unresponsive.

"Uhh...yeah what is it" Said Ragna snapping out of his stupor  
"You kind of got stuck by the look of it" replied Tsubaki blushing

"Yeah okay" he said bluntly "What were you saying Rabbit?"  
"Fool, I believe you were the one who was asking Miss Yayoi about her allegiance to the Librarium"  
When Rachel had told Ragna what he had been about to do the familiar sense of dread appeared and chilled him to the bone.

"Tsu, I know your feelings toward the Librarium and were not forcing you to join us but will you help in our struggle against said organisation" when he finished he was expecting a flat out refusal but what happened shocked him more than any punch she would have thrown.

"...okay..." replied Tsubaki in almost a whisper.  
"WHAT...are you fuckin' serious me, what about your family and position" said a shocked Ragna who hadn't been expecting such a reply so quickly

"I can see your shocked expression and as loyal as I am to the Librarium I cannot carry out my orders to kill Jin and Noel" replied Tsubaki who at this point was looking at the floor in shame at what she was now saying.  
"Wait, wait, wait you were sent to kill Jin and Noel, what have they done besides what I believe is their job" cut in Ragna who was incredulous at what she had said.

Tsubaki looked at him with a puzzled expression and asked "What I was told by Captain Hazama that they had aided and abetted you in destroying the Kagatsuchi Librarium branch"

"Bullshit, Jin tried to kill me the whole time I was there and Noel saved me from a fall into the cauldron beneath the whole building"

"Hey Rabbit mind if I tell her who Hazama really is?" Ragna grunted at Rachel  
"I do not see any reason why not and mind your tone with me lest you will face my wrath"

Ragna scoffed and turned to Tsubaki "well you see Hazama as you call him is really Yuki Terumi..."

A/N: annnd that's a wrap ohh how will Tsubaki react...well until next time readers- Yayoi out

And remember to read and review, your opinions matter to me


End file.
